


laughter to mumbling, touch to rebuke

by deimosun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: yes, lot of people come and go. lots of pretty faces and smiles.neymar has absolutely no reason to have a crush on the neighbor.or, tattoo parlor and flower shop au.





	

neymar has had the shop for some months now. he's already got regulars and a nice flux of clients.

there's the group of girls who come back from school and walk by the shop every day, who stop to smell the flowers and flirt with him. there's the old lady who lives at the building on the corner of the street, who always stops by during her walk with her pug to get a white lilies bouquet every day. there's the grumpy mechanic who works in front of it who always stops by, at least once a week, to buy some roses probably for a lover with a rare smile on his face.

so yes, lot of people come and go. lots of pretty faces and smiles.

neymar has absolutely no reason to have a crush on the neighbor.

well, not exactly the neighbor since neymar doesn't live in the flower shop but the point still stands.

he's got a crush on the owner of the tattoo parlor next door, who goes into neymar's store almost every day to buy flowers to "freshen up the place a bit, you know?" and who has an almost full sleeve and a ridiculously adorable smile.

neymar is truly screwed.

-

if you asked rafa, he’d say “oh god it’s _so_ painful to watch them, seriously, it’s like they are waiting for something but neither of them know what is it” and rolls his eyes, exasperatedly.

neymar denies everything, of course.

it doesn’t really work.

no one of their friends believe him anymore.

-

leo has been coming on the shop for weeks now. he always comes around nine am, some time after his shop is open already to buy a bouquet.

it’s always something different. some days he has a theme, some days he has a color scheme. neymar likes it, appreciates it. it puts his creativity to work and he likes leo’s presence too so. win/win situation!

occasionally it’s rafa who comes in though, instead of leo. he snorts at neymar’s crest fallen face and says “he has a job to do right now you dumbass” and hops over the desk, sits there and takes the piss out of neymar. proper best friend behavior.

“you should be happier to see me.” rafa says, while he watches neymar fix some arrangements up for a client that is is going to pick it up a ten am.

“who said i’m not happy to see you?” neymar asks and continues doing his business, not actually paying attention to what rafa says.

“the face you made when i walked in most certainly wasn’t one of happiness.”

neymar stops tying the bows, frowns and looks up at the man perched upon his reception desk.

“what do you mean,” he asks again, half afraid of the answer. half already knowing what to expect.

“you looked so disappointed that i wasn’t leo, i felt a tad offended.”

well. he doesn’t have an answer to that, so he kicks rafa on the shin and runs towards the greenhouse to escape retaliation.

-

it all comes down on a thursday morning.

he's minding his own business near the backroom, crouched to pick up some wrapping paper and bows for the bouquets from the lower shelves when the door bell rings, so he yells out a "just a moment!" and grabs lets it go before showing his face to the newcomer.

it's leo.

neymar bites his lip, to keep himself from exclaiming "you're here!!!" and instead says very smartly "hiiiiii".

it's leo, holding two white paper cups probably filled with coffee from the coffee shop that is located on the other block, smiling with dimples and everything. _life is not fair_ neymar thinks, as leo gets closer and says "hi ney! how are you?".

"fine, yeah? what about you?" he fires back, and starts fake typing something on the computer so he appears to be Busy and totally not Staring. totally not checking out how good leo's arms look on the tight gray shirt. nope. not at all.

"i'm alright." leo answers, and slides one of the coffee to neymar while taking the lid of his and taking a careful sip.

"what is it for? are you trying to get free flowers?" neymar asks, while taking the cup into his hands and drinking it,  burning his tongue in the process and murmuring a low _"shit"_.

"just me being nice, don't worry." leo answers, and smiles again, his dimples back full force.

neymar sets the cup back into the desk while blushing, trying to not appear completely smitten.

he's not sure if it's working.

"so," he clears his throat, and rasps his knuckles slightly against the wood "what kind of bouquet do you want today?"

"your pick." leo smirks and puts his coffee down too.

"anything i want?" neymar asks back, arching one eyebrow and aiming to control the reactions from showing too much on his face.

"sure."

neymar nods more to himself then to leo, and walks behind the counter to the door that leads to the small greenhouse on the left side of the shop, grabbing a pair of scissors on the way and thinking of possible floral arrangements.

he comes back with half a dozen white tulips, four red roses, some lavender branches and some hop vines to make it full and pretty. he works with it on the small table on the backroom, wraps it properly with twine and puts a bow on it, fixing everything before walking out and into the reception.

leo is messing around on his phone, probably playing a game. he's biting his bottom lip. neymar sighs internally.

"here it is, leo." neymar says, and presents the bouquet to leo, who looks at it for a second before pocketing his phone and picking it up.

"this is really nice! it'll look awesome in the design table." leo lets out a low whistle, and neymar tries to hide a smile.

it doesn't really work.

"how much does it cost this time?" he asks, already reaching for the wallet on his jeans but stops when neymar says "nah, this one is on the house."

"i told you i didn't bring you coffee for free flowers, ney."

neymar shrugs, looks down and plays with the strings on his apron.

leo seems to be considering something for a split of a second before he moves quite suddenly and gets on his tiptoes, reaches for neymar over the desk after murmuring a _“blame rafa for this”_ and kissing him on the mouth, nipping at neymar’s bottom lip slightly.

neymar lets a out a surprised noise but puts a hand on leo's nape, kisses him back and only parts away when leo's phone starts ringing fairly loud.

"you're smashing all the flowers." neymar mumbles, but doesn't let go of leo.

“i wish i could stay so we could, uh,” leo says, the tips of his ears red “explore more of this but i got a client right now. i really gotta go. in fact i should’ve been there ten minutes ago so.”

“it’s okay.” neymar tells him, smiling like he just won the lottery.

“i’ll pick you up for lunch?” leo asks, looking at his phone and making a face. masche must be nagging him.

“sure.”

leo beams at him, and with one last kiss, he’s off the door running to his own shop.

neymar lets out a little pleased sigh, rests his face in both hands on the counter.

rafa deserves a fruit basket or something.


End file.
